Bronzepaw Chronicles: Adventures in FogClan
by Wishheart01
Summary: A collection of Challenges and Oneshots for the FogClan forum. Some may be just random, others will have a specified topics. NOTE: I know that Warriors probably wouldn't know what bronze is, but hey they know what silver and gold are and well this was the name I was given on the forum so yeah. ALL OCs
1. Chapter 1

**This is a collection of stories for the Fog Clan Forum (by WIsh Upon a Warrior Cat) My character on there was named Bronzepaw by the Admin, and to promote her, challenges have to be completed. This is going to be a collections of these challenges, based off the world I invented for Bronzepaw to live in. The stories will be staged in such a way that this collection will be kind of like fast-forwarding through her life.**

**This chapter is the Allegiances, which will hopefully be used as a reference for characters used or mentioned in the challenges, and also Family links.**

**NOTE TO PLAYERS ON FOGCLAN RPG: These stories will have none of your characters in them, there might be name clashes, but that is purely coincidental.**

**FogClan:**

**Leader: **Graystar- Pale grey tabby tom with sharp yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Wolfcry- Big, broad-shouldered grey and black tabby tom with stormy grey eyes

**Med. Cat: **Mallowheart- Gentle pale ginger she-cat with yellow-green eyes

**Med. Cat Apprentice: **Darkeyes- Pleasant steel grey tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Grassleap- Cheerful ginger-and-white patched she-cat with yellow-green eyes/ _Apprentice_-Nightpaw

Mousepelt- Small ginger she-cat

Olivepelt- Pale tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Windleap- Swift black-and-white tom with green eyes/_Apprentice_-Silverpaw

Shimmerstream- Silver tabby she-cat with black rings around a bushy tail and green eyes

Gullflight- Lean white tom with black markings and yellow eyes

Leafyfur- Spotted golden tom with cheeky yellow-green eyes

Tawnyface- Brown she-cat with darker markings around the face and amber eyes

Stormfrost- Blue-grey tom with a white dash on the chest and stormy blue eyes/_Apprentice_- Bronzepaw

Cowstep- Brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes/_Apprentice_- Creampaw

Willowdapple- Pale gold tabby she-cat with darker markings and amber eyes/_Apprentice_-Fernpaw

**Apprentices:**

Creampaw- Long haired cream she-cat with dark amber eyes

Bronzepaw- Golden-brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Fernpaw- Pale brown she-cat with white markings and watery blue eyes

Silverpaw- Mischievous silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Nightpaw- Dark grey tom with yellow-green eyes

**Queens:**

Brightrain- Golden she-cat with white markings and sky blue eyes/_Nursing_- Birchkit, Rainkit and Dewkit

Dawnrunner- Grey she-cat with smudgy markings around the face and bright amber eyes/_Expecting _

Fawnlight- Pale brown she-cat with white markings and amber eyes/_Nursing-_ Hazelkit and Harekit

**Deceased Cats:**

Sunbright- Brown tabby she cat with a white muzzle and underbelly with glowing amber eyes

Rosefur- Grey tabby with kind green eyes

**Kits:**

Birchkit- Light brown tom with bright green eyes

Rainkit- Grey tabby tom with sky blue eyes

Dewkit- Pale grey she-cat with blue-grey eyes

Hazelkit- Pale spotted brown she-cat with amber eyes

Harekit- Plain brown tom with cheeky amber eyes

**Elders:**

Sootstep- Grey speckled tom with glazed yellow eyes

Aspenfang- Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Wrenfeather- pale brown ticked she-cat with pale green eyes

**MarshClan:**

**Leader: **Mossystar- Grey tabby she-cat with white patches and hard blue eyes

**Deputy: **Rushtail- Stocky golden tabby tom with darker tail rings and yellow eyes

**Med. Cat: **Tidepool- Grey and white she-cat with large blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Shadeflower- Dark grey she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Brownpelt- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Carpnose- Grey tom with matted fur and mustard coloured eyes

Troutheart- Blue-grey tom with amber eyes/_Apprentice_- Heronpaw

Volestripe- Ginger tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

Eelwhisker- Dark brown tabby with long whiskers and green eyes

Ivystream- Striped silver she-cat with lilac-blue eyes/_Apprentice- _Duskpaw

Frogleg- Dark grey tom/_Apprentice- _Minnowpaw

Wetfur- Pale grey tom with green eyes

Duckflight- Light cream she-cat with pale blue eyes

Rivershine- White she-cat with black ear-tips and blue eyes/_Apprentice- _Reedpaw

Shrewclaw-Mean-tempered dark cream she-cat with thundery blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw- Golden tom with markings and bright green eyes

Heronpaw- White she-cat with light grey markings and soft blue eyes

Minnowpaw- Grey she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Reedpaw- Solid brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

**Queens:**

Otterstripe- Sleek grey tabby she-cat with green eyes/_Nursing- _Sleetkit and Hailkit

Lillyblossom- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes/_Nursing- _Blossomkit and Vinekit

**Kits:**

Sleetkit- Dark blue-grey tom with white paws and blue eyes

Hailkit- Light silver tabby tom with green eyes

Blossomkit- Dark grey she-cat with enormous blue eyes and a white chest

Vinekit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Elders:**

Waterpelt- Grumpy light grey tabby tom with watery blue eyes

Brightmoon- Old dark grey she-cat with dull grey eyes

**The Next Chapter will be up shortly! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The First Fight- Apprentices 1

**Hi to anyone who happens to be reading this. I'm sorry Gathering Clouds hasn't been updated in a while, but I had school. Hopefully I'll get some more done over the holidays! Anyway, I recently joined the forum FogClan, by Wish Upon a Warrior cat. It's really cool and fun, and new members are always welcome. Anyway, this is my first challenge for them, Enjoy!**

**Ambush**

"Bronzepaw!" The golden brown she-cat looked up at her name. The call had come from a long haired cream she-cat, her fur sticking up at odd angles, like the apprentice had forgotten to wash herself.

"Hi, Creampaw." Bronzepaw replied, thanking StarClan that she had much shorter fur, it was much easier to clean. Creampaw was always an amusing sight before she washed, her long fur often tangled like tussock grass.

"So, how was the gathering? Silverpaw and Fernpaw were wanting to know if you saw any cute toms-" Creampaw stopped as Bronzepaw responded eagerly.

"Oh yes, Riverpaw from CaveClan was there, his eyes are so blue! But I really like Duskpaw from MarshClan, toms with golden fur are definitely my thing…" She trailed off, seeing Creampaw's disinterested and far-away gaze. "Are you alright, Creampaw?"

Her friend nodded, "I'm fine, but toms have never really been that interesting to me."

Bronzepaw felt shame burn over her bronzy coat. How could she not have recognised her friend's discomfort? "Hey, do you want to go hunting by the MarshClan border? Graystar said we could go as long as we have a warrior with us, and I guess he really wants to reinforce that the riverbank is our territory now. You should have seen him at the gathering, he was really rubbing it in Mossystar's face, she was spitting mad afterwards."

Bronzepaw saw Creampaw's dark amber eyes shine, most likely at the idea of hunting in the territory they had fought so bitterly to claim. Hatred for the wet-footed MarshClan cats sent even gentle Creampaw into a battle rage.

Her friend nodded slowly. "Okay, who do you think will take us? Olivepelt might, she didn't go to the gathering last night, or on patrol this morning. She'll be full of energy."

"Yeah! We could get Shimmerstream too, she hates MarshClan more than anycat, and will be spoiling for a fight since Rushtail killed Sunbright during the battle. I'm sure she'll take us just to get close to the border, I mean a patrol could come past there any time, right?" Bronzepaw mewed, excitement animating her voice.

"Right!" Creampaw agreed. "You get Olivepelt, I'll get Shimmerstream off her tail."

LINE BREAK

Olivepelt wiggled her hindquarters like a kit learning to stalk. "It'll be so good to get out into the valleys again!" She mewed with the enthusiasm of a new apprentice, which Bronzepaw could relate to, because of course she'd only been an apprentice for a quarter moon. Both Shimmerstream and Olivepelt had agreed to take them hunting, and he mood amongst the group was excellent.

"I'd like to catch a vole today." Shimmerstream was saying. "I heard Rushtail and Wetfur gloating at the gathering a couple of moons ago about the size of them on our side of the river. Now that's our territory, so I hope they're there to see it!"

Bronzepaw inwardly sighed, and looked down at the ground, Shimmerstream's claws, no doubt unconsciously, were tearing at the earth as they walked. Shimmerstream had never been the same after Sunbright's death. Her sister had been the most important thing in her life, and the only cat in her life after her mother had died. To lose Sunbright… Bronzepaw couldn't imagine. Her brothers and sister were with their mother, safe in the nursery. Her father was deputy- Wolfcry was a great warrior, very capable of defending himself and trusted absolutely by Graystar. How could she stand the loss of any of them?

"Well I'm after a water shrew. Shrews are constantly hard for me to catch." Creampaw was saying.

Shimmerstream answered, nodding. "Water prey is very plentiful in MarshClan, it feels good to take it away from them." The ice in her voice made the golden brown apprentice shiver in the warm new-leaf air…

_Poor Shimmerstream. Her heart's broken in two. First Rosefur, then Sunbright. _

"Hey Bronzepaw, do you smell anything?"

Bronzepaw was shaken out of her thoughts by Olivepelt's question. "No. Nothing. The wind is blowing the wrong way."

Olivepelt nodded like that had answered her question. "Looks like we're hunting by sound and sight today." She sighed.

Shimmerstream grunted.

LINE BREAK

"FogClan scum." Shrewclaw hissed, her face twisted with rage and fury. "Just who do they think they are, hunting in our territory?"

The she-cat next to her raised her majestic grey and white head, narrowing her eyes at the patrol of warriors led by her bitterest enemy.

Shrewclaw continued her rant. "They should just come a little closer, I'd give them a lesson on how to hunt without smell." She snarled.

The grey and white she-cat knew it was true, Shrewclaw, like herself, was a MarshClan cat. In the marshes, the damp smells covered most scents, so they hunted by sight and sound. _Although. _She thought wryly, _Shrewclaw would probably be too harsh to be a mentor._

Another cat spoke up. "We _must _do something!" Brownpelt hissed angrily.

Their leader lifted her chin defiantly. "I hear you, my clanmates." She said, her eyes burning with anger. "And as of now, MarshClan has declared war on the cats of FogClan." Her eyes, still burning, narrowed. "I'm coming, Graystar." Mossystar whispered to the now hostile forest.

LINE BREAK

"Looks like the MarshClan cats were lying about plentiful prey." Shimmerstream snorted, looking slightly disgusted, like she'd found the smelliest piece of crow-food in the fresh-kill pile.

Olivepelt looked finally defeated. "What a useless strip of territory. Not at all worth the FogClan blood spilt to claim it. There's no prey here at all."

The reeds rustled in the wind. _But the wind isn't blowing… _"Or something scared it off…"

A low snarl came from the reeds. "Wow. One of them actually figured it out."

Bronzepaw froze in fear. A patrol of cats had stepped out of the bushes, at the head, Mossystar. Olivepelt put herself between Bronzepaw and Creampaw and the MarshClan leader, Shimmerstream by her side. The pale tabby she-cat lifted her chin defiantly.

"You seem to have lost your way, Mossystar, and with inappropriate company too. This is FogClan territory and those cats look like a battle patrol." Olivepelt spoke boldly, though the raised fur along her spine betrayed her true nerves.

Shimmerstream stepped forward, her eyes shining with hate. "We can take them on!" She snarled. "Let their blood stain the earth, just like Sunbright's did!" Her tail was writhing as if it had a life of its own.

Bronzepaw edged closer to Creampaw, they knew what to do in a situation like this. One of them had to run for help. The sun-high patrol would be out by now. "I'm going to find help." She hissed in her friend's ear. Creampaw only flashed her an anxious glance. Bronzepaw gathered her muscles beneath her, ready to spring away through the tall grass. She dully heard a MarshClan apprentice mew a warning before she shot away over the crest of the hill, following the scent of her clanmates' that wafted over the tussock. It wasn't long before she sighted them, standing on the border with CaveClan, talking with another patrol. She recognised Stormfrost, her mentor, among the FogClan cats. "Help!" She raised her voice to a desperate wail. "Stormfrost, Cowstep, Windleap, Nightpaw! MarshClan is attacking us at the old boundary! Shimmerstream, Olivepelt and Creampaw are in trouble!"

LINEBREAK

Bronzepaw had never been so exhausted as she ran towards the battle, her paws flying over the hard-packed earth of the rabbit-trails. As she once again crested the hill, she the scene before her took her breath away. She had never seen so many warriors in her life. It seemed that Grassleap and Tawnyface had also found the small hunting patrol, helping to bolster the pitifully small FogClan defensive line. But Shimmerstream had a long gash along her right flank, and Creampaw was battling two apprentices at once. Bronzepaw threw herself into the battle, launching herself at a soft-looking MarshClan apprentice, with cloud-white fur… And then she was on the ground, the breath knocked out of her and bright green eyes glaring at her. "Don't even _think_ about touching my sister." _Duskpaw, _Bronzepaw thought. "Run back to your pathetic leader and tell him that no stinking FogClan cat shall touch Heronpaw of MarshClan!" The MarshClan tom snarled at her.

Bronzepaw narrowed her eyes. "Fight your own battles, Fish-face." She growled back, turning around and lashing out at the golden tom, slashing him across the cheek. Duskpaw backed off enough for her to see Heronpaw, cowering behind him, looking rather like a frightened duckling, out of place against the bloodstained dirt. "Go back to cower in the marshes, _coward._" She snarled at the she-cat, showing her teeth before diving away as Duskpaw lunged again. She kicked out, sending him sprawling. Duskpaw struggled to his feet. She thought his paw looked a little twisted. He turned and fled, limping. Bronzepaw turned to Heronpaw, flattening her ears and baring her teeth. "_Get out._" She hissed. Heronpaw dashed after the other apprentice, her tail bristling with terror. More and more MarshClan cats were fleeing the battle, only a circle of their fighters remained, Mossystar fighting Stormfrost, her eyes filled with rage and Rushtail at her side matching Windleap blow for blow. They almost looked like they could stand a chance, until a terrible cry filled the air. A yowl of pain and terror that split sky, effectively driving fighting cats apart. Bronzepaw whipped her head around. A silver she-cat stood over a solid looking brown tom, her claws stained with blood. _Shimmerstream. _

"Brownpelt!" Rushtail cried, his yowl filled with anguish. The MarshClan tom swerved around Windleap and ran to where Shimmerstream stood over the cat she had killed. She whipped around as Rushtail approached. "Come on, Rushtail. Come and press your nose against your brother's fur and tell him goodbye as I did for my sister." Her eyes shone with a maniacal light. Rushtail stared at her. "You killed my brother." He said it simply. His voice devoid of emotion. It was a fact. Bronzepaw watched as Shimmerstream shoved her muzzle next to his ear. It was bloodstained like the rest of her. "We're even." She hissed, fangs glinting in the fading light of the setting sun. Bronzepaw had to strain to hear her. Rushtail just stood staring at the body of his brother. Stormfrost moved toward Shimmerstream, "Uh, Shimmerstream I think you should-"

But Shimmerstream had already gone, vanishing through the wall of bushes that ringed the small clearing by the stream. Mossystar stared after her, before snapping her gaze to Stormfrost, the most senior FogClan warrior at the battle. "This battle is over. I will talk with Graystar next gathering, so no more cats must die for this cause." She turned and padded to the stream, jumping in without hesitation. One cat stayed beside Rushtail, whispering softly to him before moving with him to pick up Brownpelt's body. Bronzepaw kept staring, did Rushtail kill Sunbright on purpose like Shimmerstream had suggested? Rushtail, as if sensing her thoughts, turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were hollow. "Make sure your clan knows…" He choked a little. "When I killed Sunbright… It was an accident. I wish I'd never gone to the battle, all it's brought is death."


End file.
